


Stress Relief

by fullfirefafar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, coz i have a MIGHTY NEED, lets all be honest at this point im just delivering jumin fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Jumin's work always gives him a hard time. Luckily, there's only one person who knows how to crack a wide smile on his face during those stressful moments.





	

 As hardworking as he was, Jumin often hated that he couldn’t rid away the stress that was getting to him.  
  
 Silver eyes stared deeply at the two men presenting their slides from across the long table. Left elbow pressed onto the table and one hand cupping his mouth, his right hand nimbly wrote down the notes that were deemed important. A few quiet sighs and stifled groans rumbled in his throat. In all honesty, his eyes felt like fire. Faint signs of bags had long puffed under his eyes after the many sleepless nights. If this project dragged on any longer, Jumin swore, he would actually contemplate on making an excuse and throw this project to another department.  
  
 And if that failed, he could always wear sunglasses to hide his fatigue, odd stares be damned-  
  
 The low vibration of his phone beside the documents caught his attention. 

  
 His posture never changed, but he glanced at the smartphone. Surprise glinted in a gleam of silver irises at the name blinking in the screen. Back slowly straightened and a single cough huffed out, he took the phone and unlocked the screen.  
  
 He realized that his sudden actions caused everyone in the meeting room to freeze, either anticipating or fearing – or both – for his reactions. “Carry on.” He calmly ordered, head nodded once and left hand waved casually for the two workers to continue.  
  
 So continue they did, while Jumin opened the message sent from his beloved.  
  
 And God, did he regret slightly to open it in public.  
  
 The message wasn’t an audio message, thank God, but the picture sent was more than enough to lurch his heart right out of his heavy chest.  
  
 It wasn’t lewd or anything. Oh God no. Jumin rather saw that in the flesh rather than through mere photos.  
  
 But that didn’t mean it did justice to his heart, though.  
  
 Brown cat ears that were strapped to a headband was worn on her head. A cute, golden bell dangled next to the right cat ear. Her head tipped slightly to the side, she had lifted her left hand and curled those slim fingers into a shape of a claw. Her cheeks were rosy red. A wink was given. An adorable smile curved the corners of her pink, plump lips. Even her tongue stuck out in the photo, further increasing the rapid speed of his screaming heart.  
  
 Breathing seemed almost impossible. Heat began to burn brightly into his face.  
  
 Body frozen from head to toe, wide eyes then slid down to the words that were childishly decorated with bright, bold, colourful letters.  
  
  **‘GOOD LUCK WITH WORK TODAY, JUMIN-NYAN! SARANGNYAOWW!’**  
  
 He wondered if smoke could puff right out the top of his head.  
  
 “Mr. Han…?”  
  
 Jaehee’s voice feeling like a slap to the back, he flinched once before actually slamming his smartphone down to the hard desk. “Yes?” he quickly answered, voice stern and thick with forced serenity. He gawked as his assistant now looked at her with such concern.  
  
 “Your face is red, Mr. Han.” Unaware of the emotional turmoil bubbling inside his chest, Jaehee leaned an inch closer. “Do you need some aspirin? I can get it for you-”  
  
 “I’m fine-” His voice was taut, “-Assistant Kang.” Jumin took a deep breath and flashed a small smile. “Thank you for your concern. But I was just a bit…taken aback by something.” Though voice were even and calm, the emotions whirling in his heart were anything but. At the mental count of three, Jumin looked at the silent directors who were now eyeing him in both concern and curiosity.  
  
 “Carry on.” He bluntly ordered, once again waving forward in hopes that everyone’s attention about him would be averted.  
  
And thank God, unless someone wanted to get fired, the presentation carried on normally as if nothing odd had happened.  
  
 With pale pink lips pursed tightly, Jumin rested his left elbow on the table and rested his mouth into the palm of his hand. Silence perfectly stitching the curve of his lips, he wrote down any important notes that he saw and heard.  
  
 Compared to minutes ago, Jaehee silently observed and realized that Jumin was writing faster than usual. His body language looked looser. His face was still brighter. Hell, even his breathing sounded uneven and choppy.  
  
 But what startled her the most was the fact that she could actually see a twitch of a widening, trembling smile vainly hidden inside his left hand.  
  
 It took Jaehee a minute. But once those mocha brown eyes glanced at the phone, then back at her silently flustering boss, an actual smile actually tugged her own mouth.  
  
 As hardworking as Jumin was, Jaehee felt happy to know that the bubbly wife of his was the only person who could relief him from any kind of stress.  
  
 _ **END**_

**Author's Note:**

> loooosely inspired on this one kdrama called My Girl ive watched as a kid. luv it so much. pls watch it. the hero and heroine reminds me of jumin and mc.


End file.
